Is There A Way? Pt2
by VioletDeath
Summary: Starfire and Robin try to love each other, but they can't when someone is out to get her.
1. Illusion?

I don't own Teen Titans

Illusion?

The alarm went off. The red light flashed through out the Tower. The day had been cloudy and it was very windy. The Titans headed out the door quickly, Starfire followed. Robin looked back and saw Starfire following them.

"Sorry, Star. You know you can't go out, after what Slade told us, I can't lose you again." Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

Starfire wanted to go, but obeyed Robin. She stood there looking at all her friends leave. She sat on the couch helplessly, wanting to at least go outside and feel the breeze. She couldn't and she knew. Starfire went to the kitchen listening to the silence of the Tower. Not a soul in the house, but her own. She decided to make her favorite food, zorkaberries. She put some in a pot and let it boiled. She hopped on the couch and turned on the television. For a while she had been watching television and neglected her zorkaberries. There was smoke steaming out and then a flame was made. Seeing this, she ran toward the pot and blew on the flame. The flame got bigger, burning the counter. She got a cup full of water and poured it on the flames, making it go out. The smoke was every where and she started to cough, she opened all the doors and flew to the roof. She coughed out smoke that was in her lungs.

She felt some one behind her, she turned around quickly ready to attack, no one. The wind blew her hair in her face. She turned around again to see if some one was behind her, but she didn't see any one, just the birds that flew on top of the roof top. It could have been her imagination taunting her, but she didn't know. She flew back inside and closed the door to the rooftop. She went back to all the doors that she had opened and closed them. She sat on the couch wondering if the Titans would be furious with her about the fire in the kitchen. Her eyes started to shut slowly, until she heard something, something in the halls. She got up slowly, wide eyed. She walked toward the sound in the hall, and then she heard a sound in the kitchen. She turned briskly to the kitchen. She turned back to the sound in the hall way and saw Slade. With a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Slade?" She murmured.

She walked backward slowly to the couch, still facing the hall way. Then warmth body stopped her, she turned around and saw Slade looking back at her. Am I going insane? She asked herself. She was horror struck to see him, standing there, looking back at her. She tripped to the floor and tried to get up, he walked towards her, she moved back hurriedly, still on the floor. Her eyes started to glow, in case of him attacking her or even touching her.

"I knew the Titans would keep you here, all alone," Slade said relaxed.

Starfire's hands began to glow; she got up at last, walking smoothly backwards facing him.

Slade still walking toward her slowly, "Thanks for opening the doors for me, thanks for letting me in,"

At first Starfire didn't know what he was talking about, but then she realized she did open the doors to let the smoke out. Her eyes glowed, concerned when he was going to attack. She kept her balance, making sure she didn't fall. She looked behind her to see if he was leading her into a trap, he wasn't. She turned to face him, he was gone. Was that really him? Or am I seeing things? She asked herself. She flew quickly to the couch and sat down, paranoid. She heard the whistling of the wind coming through the cracks of the windows. She could feel his presence, but waited to see if it were really him. Nothing happened; she turned her head, not a soul in the house, but hers.

Where were the Titans? Did Slade get them? Were they hurt? Did Slade know that they were going out so he got them first? Did Slade pull the alarm? What was going on? Those questions rushed into Starfire's mind like stampede. She hoped that her friends were okay. She heard some one coming in. Who was it? She hoped that it was her friends. She hoped that it wasn't Slade coming back again. She stayed on the couch, her knees pressed against her chest. She was afraid. She heard foot steps. She looked to see who it was. It was the Titans, they were panting and sweaty. He did not get them! She told herself. Beast boy looked at the burnt counter and was about to say something until Starfire shouted, "Slade was here!" The Titans looked at her shocked face.

"He was here?" Robin asked.

"Yes,"

"I don't understand. Why didn't he get you? How did he get in?" Robin asked rapidly.

Starfire couldn't understand either. Did she really see Slade, or was it her imagination? Then why didn't he get her when he had the chance? Robin and Starfire looked at each other, trying to find the answer.


	2. Killing Time

Killing Time

The Titans had found no trace of Slade coming in the house. Starfire wondered if she might have had an illusion. The rest of them agreed that she might have just imagined him, the told her that it was her anxiety of Slade messing with her head.

Another day, the Titans left Starfire alone in the house, not trusting Slade. They told her not to open the doors or any windows. They told her to be safe.

"Don't burn down the Tower," Beast boy called out.

It had been an hour since the Titans had been gone. She wanted to do something to kill time. She decided to fall asleep. She dreamed of Slade getting her, she awoke sweaty and panting. She walked out of her room and into the living room, still the Titans were not back. She began to worry. She went into the kitchen and made herself something, even that didn't help kill time. She went to the couch and turned on the television and she flipped to each channel, each one boring her.

"Wow, she didn't burn down the tower, surprising," came Raven's voice. Starfire turned around to see the Titans coming in. She was so happy to see them again.

"What took you so long?" Starfire asked.

"Chasing villains for a long time," Robin told her sitting down on the couch. Starfire scooted next to Robin on the couch and cuddled next to him. Beast boy and Cyborg sat on the couch to watch what Starfire and Robin was watching. Raven went into her room to meditate. Starfire was cheerful not to see Slade or the imagination of Slade. She hoped that Slade would never come again and she hoped that he would never see him.

That night, Starfire had terrible dreams of Slade. It was a nightmare, Slade trying to kill her and making her fall down a cliff, she awoke when she almost fell to the floor. She panted uncontrollably, she became paranoid. She wanted to go outside to feel the breeze, but she knew what the Titans said to her. Slade could be right outside waiting for her, she felt like she could feel it. All the thoughts about Slade kept her up, she heard Slade's voice over and over. She tried to make it go away. Then she screamed, she hoped she didn't wake the others, the thoughts rushed into her head making her insane. She fell back to sleep.


	3. Know That

Know That

The next day, Robin told Starfire to come with him. Starfire went with Robin out into the city. She remembered that she didn't see Speedy much. Then a blur of remembrance came into her head, she saw Speedy's face. Why am I seeing Speedy's face? She asked herself.

Robin took her hand and led her to the park; they sat down under a tree. The sky was blue and not a cloud in the sky. Starfire and Robin looked at the green grass and the tree above them. Then Robin grabbed her hand and she felt nervous, but she loved him. They got up and decided to walk around the park. Children were laughing and couples were having picnics, Starfire loved the day.

"Starfire, I want you to know that no matter what happens to you or me, know that I still love you," Robin faced her. Starfire's eyes looked back at him and then she kissed him.

They walked around some more and then they decided to walk around most of the city. It was the happiest day for Starfire.

"Don't worry about Slade, I won't let him touch you if he does come," Robin assured her and she smiled.

They went to a fast food restaurant and ate there for thirty minutes. Robin just wanted to spend the whole day with Starfire. For the rest of they day they laughed and talked. They went to the mall to walk around. The sun had gone and only the stars in the sky showed. Robin went in line to get some smoothies as Starfire waited.

Starfire was minding her own business and she looked around. She saw Slade looking straight back at her. He began to walk towards her, she got up and he started running. She ran out of the mall, she hated to leave Robin back in there. She looked back and saw Slade chasing her. She couldn't believe she couldn't fly and running seemed so much harder. She began to run out of breath, she began to get tired. She ran into an alley and she hoped that Slade didn't notice she ran in there. She panted waiting for him. Then he jumped off the building and landed where she was resting. He grabbed her.

"I knew I would get you," Slade's voice went in her ear.

She struggled to get out and she broke free. She began to fly and Slade grabbed her foot, she looked down at him trying to take her foot away from him. Then her boot fell off and Slade was holding it and she flew back to the mall. She tried looking for Robin, but she couldn't, she flew back to the Tower. He wasn't there either.

"Where is Robin?" she asked looking for him.

"He didn't come here, he should be with you," Beast boy said.

"I lost Robin, Slade was chasing me," Starfire told them.

She went back outside and looked all over for him. Then she got out of the Tower and searched for him. She remembered that they didn't bring their walkie talkies because they wanted time together. Then she heard his voice calling her name, she followed it, but she couldn't find where he was. She checked back at the Tower and he still wasn't there. She began to worry about him. She flew all over the city searching for him.

She went back at the Tower, he wasn't there. The rest of the Titans were sleeping, while she stayed up worrying about Robin. Then she heard something come in, she wanted to think it was Robin, but she thought that it was Slade. She stayed where she was. Then she saw Robin, she ran over to him telling him that she was looking for him.

"I've been looking for you, too. What happened to you?" he asked.

"It was Slade, he was chasing me and I went back to get you, but you weren't there," she said, "I'm just glad you're safe." She said hugging him.

They walked back to their room, "What happened to the smoothies?" Starfire asked.

"I gave it to these people. First I thought you went to the bathroom, but you didn't come, so I gave it away." They kissed each other good night and went into their own rooms.


End file.
